customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS September 11, 1997
Rudolph: Hey, we're all misfits as well! Perhaps WE can stay here for a while! * Charlie: Well, you'd have to get permission from King Moonracer. * Rudolph: Who's he? * Charlie: (points to castle) He rules here, every night, he searches the entire Earth, as he finds a misfit toy, one that no little girl or boy loves, he brings it here to live in this island until someone wants it. He's holding court in his castle right now. * (A bit later, trumpets are heard as the newcomers come into the throne room where the lion, now known as Moonracer, sits on his throne. The trio stop in the middle of the room, feeling hesitant) * Moonracer: Come closer. * (They come closer to him, as they bow near him) * Moonracer: What do you desire? * Rudolph: Well, we're a couple of misfits from Christmas Town, and now we'd like to live here. * Moonracer: (shakes his head) No, that would not be possible, this island is for toys alone. * Yukon: (frowns) How do you like that? Even among misfits, you're misfits! * Moonracer: Unlike play facts, a living creature cannot hide himself on an island, but perhaps, being misfits yourselves, you might help the toys here. * Rudolph: (confused) Help them? * Moonracer: (nods) Yes, if someday, you return to Christmas Town, would you warn Santa about our homeless toys? I'm sure he could find little boys and girls who would be happy with them. A toy is never really happy until that is loved by a child. * Rudolph: And if we ever get back, we'll warn Santa, sir. * Moonracer: Good, you are free to spend the night. (claps paws) Footman? * (Then, Spotted Elephant, in a hat, appears in the throne room) * Moonracer: Show our friends to their chambers. * (Then the trio follow the spotted elephant-like fashion out of the throne room. That night, the trio are lying in many separate beds together, inside a little shack) * Hermey: No, it's all settled! We leave tomorrow, together! * Rudolph: But the Abominable will see my nose (as nose shines and beeps) and get us off! I have to go alone! * Yukon: Nonsense! It's all for all, and one...I mean one-one for.....ah, let's get some shut-eye! * Rudolph: But... * Hermey: It's all settled! * (Then he pulls the light switch, and turns the light off. Then, Hermey, minus Rudolph, falls asleep as Yukon starts snoring and whistling. Rudolph, who yet has his nose glowing, looks at them, before silently getting up) * Sam's Voice: Well, poor Rudolph realizes that he can't endanger his friends' lives anymore. And so, that night, he decides to strike out on his own. * (Soon, Rudolph silently sneaks out of the shack and gently closes the door behind him. He starts heading for the iceberg. As soon as he gets there, he nudges the iceberg a little, causing it to float away. He manages to jump onto it before it gets far from the island. Then, he sighs as he turns back) * Rudolph: Farewell, Cornelius; I hope you'll find lots of tinsel. Farewell, Hermey; whatever a dentist is, I hope someday that you're the greatest. * (Then the fawn turns forward as he floats onwards, while looking at the Northern Lights. Then a familiar roar is heard) * (End of Flashback)